A New Look
by Lady Dragon010
Summary: Harry can't take the emotional strain of Sirius's death and begins cutting. A few weeks later he decideds he needs a new look. At school Draco wants to join Harry in his look. This is a plotless drabble I wrote for fun, has no logic or any sense at all..


A/n this is my emo Harry potter story. Harry gets a new look, goes to school to find that Draco wants to join him. Yaoi/slash. Hp/Dm rated M for mature content and sexual scenerios in later chapters. Is complete. One long post as I didn't feel like breaking into separate chapters. Used lines instead. _(An a/n for we have cookies at the end)_

"_Parseltongue__**"**_

_dreams___

_**Voldemort's speech **_

_**thoughts**_

ch 1 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A New Look

by Gothic Dragon (lady dragon)

Harry watched as the blood flowed from his arm in a river of pain. Five weeks since Sirius had died, five weeks since Harry had started cutting. He hadn't been able to handle the death of another loved one and Harry decided he'd rather go through physical pain as opposed to emotional pain. He always made sure he was careful, he didn't want his relatives to have to take him to the hospital, not that they would. Plus if he were carted away then everyone Dumbledor had sent to watch over him would know that Harry had fallen, that he could not handle the emotional overload of trying to fight Voldemort thus saving all of Wizard-kind and with being the center of attention and the fact that no sooner had he admitted it to Ron and Hermione than the fact that he was gay had been plastered over the newspaper along with what had "happened" at the Ministry. The-Boy-Who-Lived coming out of the closet had gotten a lot of reaction from everyone. Not all positive. With that and Sirius's death on his mind he had returned to Privet Drive in a state of zombie like behavior, barely eating, barely doing anything. The Dursley's had left him to his own devices and two days after returning Harry had found the small, sharp paring knife in the kitchen.

A thud outside of his bedroom brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly hid the knife under his pillow and wrapped his arm in a shirt and then lay down with his arm under the pillow just as Vernon Dursley opened the door.

"We're leaving for the Summer, don't do anything while we're gone. This house had better look like it does now when we return or it's back to the cupboard." With that he left and Harry sighed. The house to himself, he was actually glad. No Dursley's to deal with, no one really. He pulled his arm from under the pillow and removed the shirt to stare at the long cut on his forearm. It was still bleeding. Reaching under his bed he rummaged under the floorboard and grabbed the roll of bandages when he felt it. Wrapping his arm tight enough to stop the bleeding but not cut off the circulation he pulled on a long sleeved hand-me-down of Dudley's, glad of it's over-sized baggy-ness.

He went downstairs to find the Dursley's already packed and heading out the door. He waited until he heard the sound of his uncle's mini-van pull away before walking into the kitchen where he opened the door and stared into the cleanly interior. Pulling out the juice he vaguely wondered how he would pay for food as he poured himself a glass and returned the jug. Outside in the backyard he sat down in the grass and leaned against the side of the house to drink his juice and watch the sky turn red as the sun fell from the sky in its slow style.

"_Hello,_" a voice suddenly said from the bushes. Harry jumped and looked around slowly pulling his wand from his waistband.

"Who's there?" he asked. With a rustling sound the shiny, triangular head of a black snake appeared and blinked at him.

"_How do you do?_" she asked continuing over.

"_Who are you? What do you want?_" Harry asked as she stopped in front of him.

"_I merely want someone to talk to. My name is Seriah. I noticed the other humans who inhabit the house have left and that you were alone. Might I talk with you a bit?"_ She looked at him hopefully.

"_Sure. My name is Harry, and I wouldn't mind someone to talk to either. Say, do you know a way to get human money, my relatives, they didn't leave me anything when they left and it's my birthday tomorrow. I don't want to starve."_ She was silent as she thought and then said, "_Yes, I do know somewhere I can get some. But only if you promise to talk to me and... Why do you smell of blood?"_ It was a few minutes before Harry spoke.

"_I cut myself. I like the pain and it helps me feel better. Why?_" He looked at her.

"_I like the taste of blood and I will bring you money if you let me lick the blood. I won't harm you, I only want to taste the blood. I am not evil, please do not think so."_ She stared at him and if she could have smiled she would have when Harry nodded.

"_Thank you Harry. Tomorrow I will bring you money. Today, may we talk?"_ He nodded and before he realized it, it was nearing eleven p.m.

"_Seriah, would you like to come inside to sleep tonight? If you like you can stay with me and then even if we're not talking to each other we'll have company. I don't know what you eat but, we can think of something. Please?"_

"_Of course I would love to. I can always take a few hours to hunt if I hunger, but otherwise I think I would enjoy having somewhere to stay. Thank you Harry, thank you very much. I will join you tomorrow. In the meantime, I will leave to collect the money you ask for and you should go to bed, you look as though you are ready to fall asleep on your feet. Good-night Harry. Until tomorrow."_ With that she turned and slithered away while Harry sleepily made his way inside and up to his rooms. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely after all. With that thought he fell onto his bed and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Ch 2----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he awoke to sunlight hitting him full in the face. He shut his eyes again and sat up, stretching. It took him a minute to remember the previous day before but when he did he hurried downstairs to see if Seriah, he sounded it out in his brain, Sir-eye-uh, to see if she had returned.

He realized as he reached the back door that it was his birthday and he was finally sixteen. When he opened the door he saw Seriah slithering toward him and when she reached the bottom step proceeded to regurgitate a bag. Harry bent to pick it up and opened it, it was full of money.

"_Thanks a lot Seriah, please come in. I just woke up so I'm still a little out of it."_

"_No problem, it wasn't hard to get at all. By the way, do you have a TV? I've always wanted to watch a TV,"_ she said as Harry picked her up and draped her along his shoulders to carry her into the house.

"_TV? My family lives for it. What movies did you have in mind? I tend to watch anything I can see."_ He set her on the couch and proceeded to read off movie titles to her. They finally settled on watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ with Johnny Depp.

Harry spent the rest of the day watching movies, listening to music and just talking with Seriah. Toward the end of the day Harry realized that his friends had actually forgotten his birthday. Ever since they had finally gotten together as a couple they'd had less and less time for Harry and he was wondering when they'd stop talking to him completely. Feeling depressed he carried Seriah to his room where he sat on the floor leaning against his bed and began a new series of cuts that ran parallel with his wrist. Two for each friend. When he was done he let Seriah lap at the blood that poured from his arms thinking about how school would be without his friends to talk to and confide in. An idea suddenly occurred to him and he looked down at Seriah.

"_Would you want to go to school with me when it starts again. I'll be alone and I wouldn't want to leave you."_ She finished licking his cut before answering.

"_Yes I would. I don't want to be alone either. Your blood tastes good. Have you ever tried it?"_ She looked at him and he shook his head before lifting his arm to his mouth and swiping his tongue along one of the cuts. A metallic, yet not bad taste filled his mouth and after swallowing he made a cut on his other arm and rested the other on the floor and together he and Seriah lapped at his cuts.

When he was done he re-bandaged his arms and then set Seriah on the bed beside him and together they fell asleep.

The next morning Harry stared at himself in the mirror, at Seriah who was draped across his shoulders also looking at his reflection.

"_I think it's time I got a new look. How fast do you think you could get more money for me? I'll need a lot of it._" She thought for a second and then answered, "_Maybe a few hours. Shall I leave now?"_ Harry nodded and then carried her to the back door and watched as she slithered off. Harry then went upstairs to Dudley's room and turned the computer on. When it was loaded he looked up pictures of different styles and finally decided on a mix of Gothic and Emo. When Seriah returned he would be off to the mall, if she wanted he'd take her and could help him with picking out clothes and makeup. He also wondered how he would trick the people at the tattoo shop to give him the tattoo and piercings he wanted.

When Seriah returned she regurgitated four bags of money each containing enough to buy him all that he planned to buy and more. With her on his shoulders he set off for the mall in town.

Once at the mall he looked around and then headed for a shop that seemed promising. The windows were dark and displayed dark clothing. Inside he headed for the racks and immersed himself in the clothes. After picking out ten different shirts he headed for the pants. He picked out ten pairs of pants as well as three different belts, two pairs of shoes (steel-toe boots, and slip-ons). After picking out clothes he found a display with different dark colored cosmetics. He chose a dark red, black, dark purple, and dark blue lipstick with eye shadows and eyeliners, and mascaras to match. He also snagged a bottle of hair bleach, different dyes, and a bottle of gel. Then he grabbed two spiked bracelets and a matching choker. After he put it all into a basket he headed for the counter to pay for everything.

They guy raised his eyebrows at Harry's basket but said nothing as he rung up the purchases and Harry paid him. With his bags in hand Harry headed down the mall to look for the tattoo and piercing place he had seen before. Fifteen minutes later he found it. Inside he asked about piercings and was glad when they said they would pierce him if he wanted. They asked him which piercings he wanted and he told them, snake bites, two bars in the right eyebrow, nose stud in his left nostril, four in both ear lobes and two in the upper ears, a tongue piercing, and nipple rings.

It took a while with Seriah waiting beside him, it had taken a lot of convincing to let her stay but in the end he won, but soon but Harry was pierced. They told him no about the tattoos, not without permission they said. So Harry decided to return home to dye his hair and shower.

"_That was fun, thank you for bringing me along Harry. I like the metal in your face."_ Harry grinned, "_Thanks, I like them too."_

Back at number 4 Privet Drive Harry stood in the bathroom in his boxers bleaching his hair while Seriah watched. Soon Harry no longer had raven black hair, it was now a straw-yellow. Picking up the bag with the dye bottles he set them on the counter and proceeded to try to decide which color to use. Purple, blue, green, or red. He finally decided to dye his hair the first three and proceeded to follow the dying instructions. Soon his hair was multi-colored and awesome. He decided he'd mess with the rest later, he had two weeks until the Dursley's arrived and one week until he had to go to Ron's. Mrs. Weasley had insisted he stay for the end of summer. Wouldn't they be shocked at his appearance? He smiled, lifted Seriah to his shoulders and decided to go to bed.

Seriah curled up on his pillow and soon both were asleep.

Harry awoke to a tapping at his window and looked to see Hedwig, who'd been gone for almost a week, standing on the sill. He got up and opened the window and Hedwig swooped in and landed on top of her cage before holding her leg out. Harry took the note tied to it and sat down to read it while Hedwig tucked her head under her wing and promptly fell asleep. The note read:

_Sorry about keeping Hedwig so late. We got your not but then had to send a few messages and decided to have her deliver then as Pig still gets confused and Errol is too old to do more than a short delivery. There's been a change of plans, we're picking you up tomorrow so be ready. See you then,_

_Hermione _

_p.s. we have your school letter as well, Ron's mum wants us to all go to Diagon Alley together. _

Harry stared at the letter before setting it on his desk and standing.

"_Well, looks like we leave for the Burrow tomorrow Seriah. I guess I'd better pack. By the way, this is Hedwig. _Hedwig, this is Seriah." Hedwig gave a low hoot of acknowledgment before returning to her slumber.

Ch 3----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry spent the first half of the day packing before taking Seriah on one last trip to the mall for something he had forgotten. The last half was spent with Harry filling his new MP3 with music from Dudley's computer. That night he wrote a note and stuck it under a magnet on his aunt's gleaming fridge before bed. With everything packed and read, Hedwig fed and in her cage and Seriah having done her hunting Harry fell asleep.

A honking awoke Harry and he blearily sat up and looked out of his window to find a familiar blue Ford Angela sitting outside on the street. A knock on the door had Harry out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the front door to find Fred and George who'd been about to speak but was shocked into silence at Harry's appearance. Harry had forgotten and laughed.

"Changed my look up a bit. How're ya? My trunks up stairs." He let them in and finally Fred spoke.

"Interesting, we weren't expecting to find you so colorful or metallic. Where'd you learn to put makeup on?"

"Practice. Took me awhile before I could apply a neat line of eyeliner without stabbing my eye out. Oh, and besides Hedwig I have someone else to bring. Wait here." With that Harry went back upstairs to retrieve his trunk and setting Seriah on his shoulders and picking up Hedwig's cage he headed back downstairs. The twins stared at the long, black snake draped around Harry's shoulders like a scarf. She hissed a hello at them.

"Well, shall we get going?" Harry asked and the twins nodded and led Harry out to the car.

"Finally get Mrs. Weasley's permission to drive this thing?" Harry asked as Fred started it up and hit the invisibility booster so that they could rise into the air without any Muggles seeing.

"Yep. Took a lot of convincing but we told her it'd be better than floo or apparation. So here we are. Prepare for a long ride." With that George fell into silence as his brother drove. Harry soon fell asleep again.

He awoke to the car bouncing along a dirt lane toward a tall, crooked house. When they were parked Harry got out and stretched before looking around. He only had a few seconds before Hermione had rushed out and hugged him causing Seriah to hiss her annoyance and Hermione to jump back surprised.

"Wow, why do you have a snake?" Ron asked coming to stand beside Hermione.

"She's my friend Seriah." Harry said, but they were now staring at Harry finally registering Harry's change in look.

"Wow, you look really different mate. Did you get bored living with the Muggles?"

"No. I just felt like giving myself a new look. Do you like?" he asked even though he didn't give a shit if they did or not. They nodded.

Inside the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was rushing around the kitchen preparing a late breakfast and she jumped in surprise when she saw Harry.

"My goodness, you gave me a fright. What have you done to yourself?" she asked.

"I think it suits him. What do you think Ron?" Fred asked sitting at the table beside George. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's cool." He sat down across from the twins and pulled Hermione into his lap. She leaned against him before jumping back up.

"Your school letter! I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room. A few minutes later she was back and thrust an unopened letter into Harry's hands. Harry opened it and pulled out his book list and the list of things he'd need for his sixth year classes.

"I thought we might go this afternoon. Arthur won't be joining us but Fred and George can drive us in. Have you gotten your money yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked placing a full plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon in front of him. Harry shook his head as he began picking at his eggs. Seriah had fallen asleep on his shoulders and was still. Mrs. Weasley still hadn't noticed her so minutes later when she moved Mrs. Weasley let out a screech and dropped a pan of eggs.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Seriah. _Seriah, this is Mrs. Weasley_," Harry said. She nodded.

"Goodness Harry, I hadn't seen her. She blends in with your clothes. Well, when your ready we can leave." Harry stood.

"I'm ready. Let's go." They filed out to the yard and they filed into the magically enlarged interior of the Ford Angela. Fred got into the driver's side and George sat between he and his mum. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Ginny sat in the back, Seriah still on Harry's shoulders. They drove off for London.

In Diagon Alley Harry made a beeline for the bank to withdraw some of his money. After completing that task he, Ron, and Hermione began to shop for their school items and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went their own way. Fred and George went to their shop.

After getting all that they needed Harry managed to ditch Ron and Hermione in the twin's shop and left for the new clothing store he'd seen. The sign in the window said it catered to the darker side of vampire and wizard's attire. Inside he saw clothes similar to that of the store in the mall and there was also someone who did magical tattoos. Harry approached the colorful man sitting by the chair for the customer to sit in while they had tattoos done.

"Excuse me, how much for a tattoo?" he asked. The man looked him up and down before answering.

"Depends on the size and quantity of the tattoo or tattoos you want. What do you want?"

Harry told him. He wasn't surprised when the man drew a wand and began a series of motions muttering under his breath. All in all it took Harry about a half hour to get tattoos that would have taken a lot longer to get in the Muggle world. When he left Harry had a red dragon holding a black rose in its claws as it's tale curled around the stem on his back. A burning skull on his shoulder, and a black heart wrapped in red thorns that drew green blood on his left pectoral. He also bought a beautiful silver dagger. It cost him thirty galleons and two sickles for the tattoos and dagger.

He returned to find Mrs. Weasley in a state and when she saw him she began to lecture him about wandering off on his own. Harry nodded and pretended to listen. When she was done ranting they loaded into the car and George drove them home leaving Fred to watch their shop.

In Ron's room at the Burrow Harry showed Ron and Hermione why he had wandered off. Ron was impressed, Hermione wasn't. He was glad that he hadn't had to remove his shirt entirely as his bandages were quite obvious. When he got to school he would cast a glamour charm on his arms and the rest of his body. He was glad that the scars from his years of abuse from relatives and battles with Voldemort were pale and that Ron didn't pay much attention to things.

Harry spent the rest of the day dealing with Ron and Hermione's antics toward one another and pretty much being ignored. When they finally went to bed Harry and Seriah stole out to the gardens where Harry enjoyed the silence before pulling his dagger from the hidden hilt on his belt. This he hadn't shown to his friends. Pulling his sleeves up he removed the bandages and made one long cut on his arm. Not only was he still mourning Sirius, his parents, the imminent battle with Voldemort, he also just felt depressed. That and he was craving his own blood. Seriah and Harry shared the blood from the cut before he re-wrapped his arm and cleaned the dagger, re-sheathing it before standing.

Inside the Burrow he silently made his way up to Ron's room and lay down on the camp bed crammed into Ron's room.

Ch 4------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks Harry silently hung out with Ron and Hermione and was quite glad when the morning to catch the school train came.

Once on the train Ron and Hermione went to the prefect's car and he went to find a compartment to himself. He found one toward the end of the train and set Hedwig's cage and his trunk in the luggage rack before sitting down and petting Seriah who was in her usual perch across his shoulders.

The train began moving and Harry settled down debating on wether he should make a cut now or wait. His question was answered when the door to his compartment slid open and Draco stepped inside.

"Don't say anything Potter. I just want to escape my friends. I won't bug you if you don't bug me. Nice snake." he said sitting down across from Harry.

"Her name's Seriah. I don't care if you sit in here." Harry turned to look out the window as Draco stared at his different appearance.

"Where did you get your piercings done?" he asked after a while.

"A mall near where I live. Why?"

"Just wondering, they look cool. I like your hair. Do you have any more dye?" Harry nodded.

"In my trunk. I brought all of my makeup an such. You know, I think you'd look good in eyeliner. Wanna try?" Draco shrugged and nodded. Harry set Seriah onto the seat next to him and stood to grab his bag of Muggle facial and hair products. Pulling out his makeup bag he leaned forward and Draco leaned forward as well. Pulling out the black eyeliner Harry took the cap off and had Draco look up so that he could apply a thin line to his under eyes. Draco's eyes flickered a bit like Harry's had in the beginning and Harry smiled a bit. When Harry had finished Draco's upper eyelid he leaned back.

"Nice, wanna see?" He pulled out a mirror and Draco looked at his eyes.

"It does look good, thanks. Any other makeup you think I should try? Lipstick maybe?" He looked at Harry who nodded and pulled out a tube of dark purple lipstick. They once again leaned toward each other and Harry applied a thick coat of purple Draco's top and bottom lips. He had just finished when Ron and Hermione walked in. Both paused at the sight of Draco and Harry leaning close to each other, Draco wearing makeup and Harry holding a tube of lipstick.

"Hey guys. Have a seat." He motioned to the bench and Seriah slithered over to Harry and Harry lifted her to his shoulders.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked after they had both sat down, Hermione by Draco, Ron by Harry.

"Draco wanted to try wearing some makeup. I brought my with mine and applied it for him. He didn't feel like being surrounded and came in here." Harry looked at Draco who nodded.

_**Damn, Draco looks hot with makeup on**__**, **_Harry thought before mentally slapping himself. He was gay but that didn't mean Draco was.

"Harry, do you think we could switch places?" Hermione asked after a second and Harry stood. When Hermione was sitting Ron placed his head in her lap while she opened a book. Harry looked at Draco who raised his eyebrow at the couple. Harry shrugged. Then Draco leaned over and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't move but Seriah shifted to give Draco room. Harry liked the feeling of someone resting on his shoulder and he liked it even more because it was Draco. He realized that Draco hadn't even made one snide remark since entering the compartment. Harry wondered if it meant anything.

For the rest of the train ride until it was time to change Draco had his head on Harry's shoulder. Both he and Seriah had fallen asleep. While they were changing Harry kept the clothes he was wearing on and just slid the outside robe on, pinning his Gryffindor badge to his chest. The train slowed and pulled into Hogsmeade station as soon as they had finished changing and they gathered their belongings and pushed into the crowd of people.

Harry heard many whispers about his appearance and about Seriah but he ignored them and led his friends and Draco out into the warm night and toward a carriage. Draco didn't join them inside because his fellow Slytherins were calling to him so it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna inside the carriage. They rode to the castle in silence.

Inside the Great Hall Harry headed straight for the Gryffindor table barely waiting for Ron or Hermione to catch up. Sitting down he ignored the gasps at his appearance. Seriah hissed at someone who'd said something and they clammed up and looked away. Harry chuckled.

He ignored the sorting, though he registered that they had five new members. When the feast appeared he didn't really load his plate with anything and ended up just giving Seriah a few pieces of a chicken leg. What he really wanted to do was cut his arm. He decided to check the map for places where people never or rarely went.

Inside his dormitory he sat on his bed with the curtains pulled shut and viewed the map. Only one place called to him. To get to it he'd have to pass by the Slytherin Common room and then walk up twenty flights of stairs to reach the top of the tower. It seemed it was blocked but if a password was spoken he could enter. He decided to check tomorrow since it was Sunday. With Seriah curled up on his pillow beside him he soon fell asleep.

_He was standing before ten Death Eaters and all eyes were trained on a bloodied figure in the middle of them. _

"_**Where is he?**__" he hissed in a cold, high voice._

"_I told you I don't know!" the man cried._

"_**Liar! If you will not tell me I will pull it from your mind.**__" And with that he delved into the man's mind causing him to scream in agony. When he had gotten what he'd wanted he raised his wand. _

"_**Crucio!**__" he hissed. The man writhed and squirmed with pain, his screams echoing around. After a few minutes he cut the spell then spoke._

"_**Let this be a lesson to you. Do not withhold information from me. Avada Kedavra!**__" The man went limp on the ground before them._

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron shouted, shaking him. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron's worried face above him. Then he leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited. He looked up When Professor McGonagall entered led by a nervous looking Neville.

"What is the matter Potter? What happened?" she asked.

"He, Voldemort killed someone. I saw it happened. I felt the man's pain, I-" Harry leaned over and threw up again.

"Come with me Harry. You can tell the Headmaster what you saw and then take a nerve potion." Harry shakily stood and followed McGonagall out of the Gryffindor tower, Seriah looked on worriedly.

In Dumbledor's office Harry retold Snape and Dumbledor what he had seen and then Snape gave him a goblet of a nasty potion. He immediately felt calmer though. A minute later McGonagall escorted Harry back to Gryffindor tower where Harry fell onto his bed and reassured a worried Seriah before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

He awoke at noon and was glad that it was still the weekend. Getting dressed he went into the dorm bathroom and proceeded to put his makeup on and then leaving two chunks flopped in his face he spiked his hair. With that he took his shirt off and cast a glamour spell on his body to hide all of his scars but leaving his tattoos visible. Back in the dorm he changed into his long sleeved mesh shirt and tight, black leather pants before putting his leather boots on. Rummaging through his trunk he extracted his spiked bracelets and his choker. Putting those and his studded belt with chains criss-crossing the back of his legs Harry sat down and modified his school robe. When he had finished it was short sleeved and the hem was ragged. He liked the overall look of his appearance and headed downstairs with Seriah on his shoulders avoiding the choker. People stared at him as he walked down the steps. Hermione and Ron didn't look as shocked as the others but they still looked surprised. Harry smirked as he stepped out of the portrait hole and then headed downstairs to look for the entrance to the tunnel. Once at the head of the stairs to the dungeons Harry pulled his map of Hogwarts out and checked it. Following his instructions he ended up in front of what looked like a solid wall but upon looking down at the map he saw a speech bubble appear reading "Draconian Yeldlam." Harry spoke the words aloud and a door sized section of the wall disappeared. Harry stepped through and the hole immediately sealed behind him.

"_Very interesting school you have Harry. Secret passages and strange maps. Why are we here?"_

"_I need to find a place to be alone from other people. You're the only one I want knowing my whereabouts . Plus, I am craving my blood."_ She gave a snake's equivalent to a chuckle as he ascended the stairs.

He reached the top twenty minutes later slightly out of breath and looked around. He was on a tower with an open front and railing. He went over and looked down to see the Forbidden Forest. He smiled and sat down, leaning against the wall and facing the door.

Drawing the knife he had placed a notice-me-not charm on Harry rolled his shirt sleeves back and removed the bandages setting them to the side as he had remembered to bring his roll with him he made a long slice on each arm that cut through many of his old scars and some of the recent ones. He lifted one arm to Seriah and one to his mouth. Both lapped his blood in silence. That was how Draco had stumbled upon them.

Harry jumped when the door opened to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing up here?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. This is my hideaway. How did you find it? Or guess the password?"He moved over to Harry and looked down at his arms.

"I needed a place to be alone. I didn't know anyone else knew about it." Harry said.

"Harry, what did you do to your arms?" Draco asked kneeling down and grasping one of Harry's bloodied arms.

"I cut them. Why do you care?" Harry looked defiant.

"I was just wondering. I'm not going to stop you or tell anyone. It's your business. But can I have a taste, you both seemed to enjoy the blood." He looked at Seriah who stared back. Harry nodded and Draco pressed the blood to his mouth and licked it once. Harry closed his eyes. The feel of Draco's tongue on his arm was arousing, though he kept himself in control. He opened his eyes to watch as Draco moved to sit beside him. Harry pulled his roll of bandages from a hidden pocket he'd added to his robes and wrapped his arms. When that was done he recast the glamour and pulled the sleeves down. He looked over at Draco who pulled a pack of what looked like Muggle cigarets out of his pocket. He pulled one out and held it out to Harry. Harry took it even though he'd never smoked in his life. He watched as Draco stuck one between his lips, lit it with an old zippo lighter, and took a long pull. Harry copied him and ended up coughing.

"First time?" Draco asked Harry when he was done. Harry nodded before taking another shorter drag. This time he didn't cough as much.

"Where did you get Muggle cigarets?" Harry asked.

"I found a near empty pack in the street one day and decided to take a risk and smoked one. At first I had no idea what I was doing but I figured it out eventually. I've been smoking them ever since. How long have you been cutting yourself?" Harry decided to answer.

"Since Sirius died. I couldn't deal with the pain or realization of his death or the fact that it seems everyone I love or care for dies or ends up with serious injuries. One day I couldn't handle it and found a small knife in the kitchen and when I was in my room I scratched at my skin until it bled. Eventually my scratches became cuts but I didn't make them too deep because someone would have found out. I got this dagger when I got my tattoos and school books in Diagon alley. Have you seen my tattoos?" Draco shook his head and Harry set Seriah down and removed his robe and shirt for Draco to see them clearly.

"Nice, I like the dragon. Hey, do you think that you could do my makeup again for me? I kinda liked how I looked and it looks hot on you. I also want to color my hair. I love your new look and I want to dress that way as well. We could be the dark twins." He smiled and Harry realized again how nice Draco had been since the train. He must have changed over the summer like Harry had. Maybe it was a good thing.

"I have an idea. I'll share my clothes with you until you can get some and I have spare jewelry if you want any piercings. I can also grab my hair stuff. Tell ya what, wait here and I'll be back as soon as I can and we can change your look as well. _Seriah, feel like waiting here? I'll be back."_ She nodded.

"Seriah will stay here with you. Be back," Harry said and was gone.

He took as many shortcuts as he could and made it to the Fat Lady in thirty-five minutes. Inside he went straight for the dormitory and when he was inside he grabbed an outfit, his bag of cosmetics and his spare jewelry and dyes. Back downstairs and out the portrait hole he ignored the calls people made after him.

He was back in the tower in another thirty-five minutes and stood panting inside the door for two minutes before closing the door and moving to sit in front of Draco. Seriah had curled up on his forgotten robe and was sleeping. Draco had just finished another cigaret.

Setting the bag down Harry proceeded to lay his suff out so that he could find and access everything quickly. He then remembered that they'd need a sink to do Draco's hair and conjured a bucket. He filled it with water before laying the rest of his stuff out. He decided that Draco should change before he did anything else and turned away while the tall blonde stripped and pulled on the other clothes.

"Interesting choice Harry." Harry looked at Draco who wore his shred shirt and a pair of pants with chains and pockets along the legs. He wore his regular shoes and the overall affect was hot. Draco sat back down and Harry grabbed a tube of dark blue lipstick. Applying a thick coat to both of Draco's lips Harry decided to make him multi-colored and grabbed the dark green eye shadow next. He applied it to Draco's right upper eyelid and then applied purple to the other. For his under eyes Harry used black under the green eye and red under the purple eye to make lines down his cheeks for a star-like effect.

"What color do you want your hair?" Harry asked. He set the bottles of green, blue, purple, red, and black in front of Draco.

"Red with black tips," he said. Harry proceeded to dye the upper half of Draco's ear-length hair red and then the bottom half black. With that done Harry pulled his mirror from his bag and handed it to Draco who surveyed his appearance.

"Nice job Harry. Very nice. Do you think I should get any piercings?" He looked at Harry who studied him for a minute.

"How about a libre? A ring in the middle of your bottom lip." Draco nodded so Harry grabbed his small bag of piercing jewelry and conjured a needle. He pierced Draco's lip quickly and it was over before Draco knew it. Now Draco had colored hair and a lip piercing. Draco smiled.

"Thanks a lot Harry. My dad'll flip when he sees me." He looked over at Seriah who'd hissed something.

"She says you look quite dashing. She likes the look on you." Harry translated.

"Oh, tell her thanks." Draco looked at himself again while Harry told her. She nodded. Harry then noticed the time, it was nearing six thirty. They'd been here for over six hours.

"We'd better head down before they send out a search party," Harry said. Both stood and Harry put his robe back on before draping Seriah around his neck. Together they walked down the stairs.

In the main corridor they met Hermione and Ron who stopped and stared at Draco and Harry.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked and turned on the spot. Both realized that they were staring and returned to earth.

"We wondered where you'd gone off to. I guess this is what you'd been doing?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Draco liked my idea of a new look and asked for my help. Did we miss dinner?" Ron shook his head, "It's just starting. You want to go in and eat?"

"Dunno, do you want to Draco?" Harry looked at him. He shrugged, "Sure, then everyone can see my new look."

Hermione and Ron turned and led the other two into the Hall. When the doors opened everyone turned to stare. Eyes followed Draco and Harry to their seats and whispers broke out when both were seated. Harry could see the Slytherins demanding that Draco explain his appearance to them. He ignored them like Harry was ignoring the questions derived at him. This began the new, strange friendship between Harry and Draco.

Ch 5--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Harry faced Draco on the balcony. It was two days before Halloween and Draco had been getting evermore depressed. It was their routine to go to classes and such but to skip dinner and meet at the tower to talk, cut, smoke, or do nothing. A week ago Draco had taken to cutting himself as well. Tonight he was withdrawn, Harry had been wondering when he'd speak. Now he had.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked. Seriah looked up at the pale boy.

"Harry, I don't want to do it! My father, he wants me to get the Dark Mark on Halloween! I don't want to. Over the summer my father got twice as abusive as he'd normally been. I realized that being on the Dark Lord's side was not all the glory I'd expected. I decided that when school started I'd beg for forgiveness and to join if I had to. I didn't realize that you had changed as well. Harry, I-" He paused and Harry waited. Suddenly Draco was pressed against him, his lips hot against Harry's and Harry was kissing him back. Seriah shifted so that she wasn't being squished between the two boys.

A few moments later they broke apart for air. Draco looked at Harry who stared back.

"Harry, I'm sorry I-" He was cut off by Harry tackling him and kissing him. Draco responded in full. Harry ran his tongue along Draco's lip begging for entrance and Draco acquiesced, opening his lips to Harry's probing tongue. They didn't know how long the kiss lasted but when they broke apart they spent several more minutes gasping for air. Suddenly Draco grinned, "Good thing you got smear proof lipstick or we'd look like we'd stuck our faces in mud." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got some as well. Oh, tomorrow we should be getting our packages from the one dark shop. Did you get a mesh shirt?" Draco nodded.

"I also asked for false eyelashes just for the hell of it. You know, since we both ordered the corsets and mesh skirts to shock the students we should wear them on Halloween. I know they'd think they were costumes, but we could buy red and green versions for Christmas. No presents for us naughty boys." Draco grinned devilishly and Harry kissed him again.

When this kiss ended Harry checked his watch.

"Yikes, we'd better get to our dorms!" They stood and Harry lifted Seriah to his shoulders. It had taken much persuasion before the teachers let Harry take Seriah to classes but after two weeks of him bringing her anyway they kept quiet. Even Snape.

At the bottom of the stairs they put Harry's invisibility cloak on and made their way to Draco's common room first. Once Draco was inside Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he was in his bed Harry fell asleep and the dreams he had were good, for a bit.

_Harry was once again before a group of Death Eaters. _

"_**Lucius, why is it that Draco has not yet had the mark? Why does he resist me? There will be punishment if he refuses.**__" _

"_I_ _know my lord. He shall receive it on Halloween. If not I will punish him myself and then you may have your way with him."_

"_**Perfect Lucius, to make sure you do not forget however. Crucio!**__" He held the spell for two minutes, Lucius screaming in pain all the while. _

"HARRY! Wake up Harry!" Ron was shaking him and Harry sat up. He felt sick, but he couldn't vomit, his stomach was in knots. Professor McGonagall was suddenly there and she told Harry to follow her. He picked up Seriah and laid her on his shoulders and then, without McGonagall noticing, he stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pyjama pocket.

Out in the corridor he breathed in the cold air in deep breaths as he followed her.

Inside the Headmaster's office Snape was already there.

"Please tell us what you saw. Snape was ordered to leave early," Dumbledor said when Harry was seated. Harry told them. All three teachers looked worried. When Harry was ordered to go he told McGonagall that he was fine on his own and once out of the office he made a beeline to the tower.

Draco was already their when Harry entered. He was lying in fetal position and didn't look up. Harry walked over and set Seriah down and them took his top off and put a heating charm on it for her to lie on then sat down and moved Draco so that his head was in his lap. Neither of them said anything though Draco turned and buried his head in Harry's stomach and began to cry silently. Harry stroked his hair all the while.

It was an hour before Draco moved and when he did it was only to sit on Harry's lap and lean against him, his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder.

"Help me Harry," he whispered. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Draco, wanted to make everything all better. But how?

"I'll try Draco. That's all I can really do. Draco, I love you." Harry whispered and when the words left his mouth he knew they were true. During the weeks he and Draco had spent together he had fallen in love with the boy. Draco shifted and looked Harry in the eyes before answering.

"I love you too Harry," he said and then pressed his lips softly against Harry's. Harry responded, keeping the kiss gentle. Soon however it grew and they were dueling tongues in a heated embrace. Draco moved his head and began kissing down Harry's jaw line, his neck and to his bare, dusky, pierced nipples. He entrapped one in his mouth and began to suck and nibble causing Harry to moan. Seriah shook her head smiling and laid down to sleep.

Draco was now giving his other nipple attention as his hand slid lower and brushed just inside Harry's waistband. Harry gasped. Harry lifted Draco's head from his chest and then laid the other boy onto the ground and ripped the others shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Draco moaned when Harry's mouth found his neck and began to bite and lick. He soon drew blood and licked at the wound before moving down, nipping and sucking until he reached Draco's nipple. He didn't pay too much attention to them, but enough that when he reached his goal Draco was hard and straining against his pyjama bottoms. Harry quickly freed Draco from these however and his mouth moved to Draco's thigh. He began to bite and work the tender flesh there, enjoying the sounds he elicited from the panting boy. When he had drawn blood from Draco's thigh he lapped at the blood until the blood stopped. He then moved up and kissed every scar on Draco's body he could find, leaving bloody kiss marks as he went. Draco was panting when Harry reached his lips again and could taste his own blood.

_Harry's blood tastes better, _Draco thought and rolled to that he was on top of Harry. He started at Harry's right shoulder and began to kiss the raised scars along Harry's arm. He reached a cut from two nights ago and scratched the barely healed skin until it bled, enticing a gasp from Harry and he licked at the blood that flowed from the almost pale skin.

When he'd had his fill of Harry's blood he pulled the boys pyjama bottoms off and attacked the inside of Harry's thigh in the same manner as Harry had done. More moans escaped the Golden Boy and Draco couldn't wait for the reaction his next act would draw. He wasn't disappointed when his bloodied lips enclosed on the tip of Harry's throbbing member.

"Oh, God, Draco.." Harry began but the rest came out as a groan as Draco's mouth enclosed the rest of him in bloody heat. He began to bob his head making powerful sucking motions with his throat and before he knew it Harry was cuming into Draco's mouth. Draco didn't pull away but continued to suck until he'd taken in all of Harry's seed. He crawled up to kiss Harry again and could taste his salty seed and wanted to taste Draco's. He also wanted the boy writhing beneath him. He'd be content to taste him for now. He moved down and repaid Draco with interest and when he was done both snuggled into each others arms and without noticing both fell asleep.

Both awoke cold and stiff from sleeping on the flagged stone of the tower and knew they'd better get to their common rooms before someone noticed them missing. They had just gotten dressed, however, when Snape came bursting into the tower.

"My office. Now." He said.

"How did he know?" Harry whispered as they moved down the stairs.

"Silence," Snape ordered and Draco shrugged.

Seriah was still sleepy and hadn't woken when Harry had picked her up. Now she looked around before mentally shrugging. Nothing she could do. She fell asleep again.

Inside Snape's office he motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Harry sat down pulling Draco on top of him. Both faced the angry Potions Master. No one spoke for several minutes, then, "What do you boys think you were doing out of your dorms after hours?"

"I needed to be alone and when I got up there Draco was already there. He's worried about getting the dark mark. He doesn't want to get branded. He wants to be free. He needed me to stay so I did. We must have fallen asleep without realizing it." Harry stared at the tall teacher who said nothing for a moment.

"Draco, is this true?" Snape asked. Draco nodded, then without being able to stop them he felt tears sliding down his face and turned away from the teacher who looked at a loss for once. He buried his face into Harry's chest while Snape sat watching the unlikely couple.

"Alright. I will give you detention for the next three Saturday's in my office. You will be filing and cleaning. Potter I ask that you leave your snake in your dorms. You may go." Harry nodded and gently pushed Draco to his feet and wrapped his arm around his waist before they left the office leaving a confused Potions Master who felt slightly jealous. If only he had someone to care for him like Potter cared for Draco. He sighed and grabbed a stack of essays to violently grade.

Ch 6----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took Draco up to the Gryffindor common room and ignored the looks people gave them when they walked in. Ron and Hermione were on them as soon as they were through the door.

"Where were you Harry? Why is he in here? Do you realize how much worry you caused us?" Hermione demanded.

"You know, it's funny you should ask since you've barely spoken to me since we met over the summer. Why the sudden change of mind? And "_he_" is here because I brought him up. _He _is my boyfriend. Any problem with that? No? Good." Harry turned and left a stunned Hermione and Ron standing in the common room.

"Sorry 'bout that Draco. Bad idea to go there. Where do you want to go? I don't feel like classes."

"I don't care, back to the tower?" he asked. Harry nodded and to the tower was where they went.

They spent the rest of the day there and only left to tell Snape where they'd be for the night. He only sighed. Back in the tower Seriah was curled on Harry's pyjama top, they hadn't changed, sleeping while Harry and Draco were in the middle of a furious make-out fest. Both were fighting for dominance and neither were on top for long. Harry won. Kissing Draco once he sat on his abdomen and slid a finger into Draco's mouth. Draco began to suck the digit and soon had three of Harry's fingers slicked completely. Harry lowered his hand to Draco's entrance and gently pushed one of his fingers into Draco who gasped at the new feeling. Adding a second he scissored his fingers until he could add a third and during this last bit of stretching Harry hit a spot that made Draco cry out. He smiled and hit the spot again.

When Draco was stretched as far as he'd go Harry placed himself at Draco's entrance and then paused.

"You sure Draco?" he asked. Draco nodded, his eyes shut. Harry pushed in and paused when he was fully sheathed before pulling back out and thrusting in again. A few thrusts later and they had a rhythm that was steadily getting faster. Harry saw Draco's hand moving toward his own abandoned member and Harry beat him to it, stroking Draco in time to his thrusts.

Harry felt Draco tighten as Draco came upon their stomachs and the pressure caused Harry to release filling Draco with his hot seed. He pulled out of Draco and collapsed on top of him not caring that they were both sticky.

"You know, we should store some of our clothes up here if we're going to be doing this," Harry said after minutes had gone by.

"Yeah, and towels. Wanna take a bath? I am a prefect, we can use the big bathroom." He looked at Harry who smiled and nodded.

"_Seriah, do you want to come down to the bath with us?"_ Harry asked.

"_Sure. I'd like to swim for a bit._" Harry picked her up and told Draco who nodded and petted her scales once before grabbing their pants. Both put them on and then threw the cloak over themselves and headed for the bathroom.

In the bath Harry turned the taps on and let cool water fill the pool sized bath tub. Together they stripped and slid into the water, Seriah taking off with a swish of her tail into the water. For her sake they added no bubbles or soap, until they washed off. When they were done with much kissing and playing around both headed for their common rooms to collect things to store in their tower.

Back in the tower they set their stuff by the door under the roof where it'd be protected from the weather and then fell asleep, Harry setting an alarm to wake them early to prepare for Halloween.

Harry awoke to a buzzing with Draco in his arms. When he figured out it was the alarm he sat up, waking Draco, and shut it off.

"Well, time to get dressed. We got our package yesterday so we have our costumes." Harry said and stood.

Both spent the next hour or so putting on tight black and red corsets and fishnets before putting on black, mesh, puff skirts and then knee-high, flat heeled boots. Next they put on velvet chokers with a spider web charm dangling on their chests. Harry put spider web earings into his second set of holes in his lobes. Next both brushed their now shoulder length and styled them. Harry ended up dividing his hair and wrapping the resulting ponytails into puffy balls on his head, the ends spiking out above his head. Draco styled his into red/black waves and used a purple bow to keep his bangs back. With their clothes and hair done they worked on their makeup. Harry did dark lines along his cheekbones and proceeded to make them curved ending in points beside his nose. His lips were black with gold over the top making them shiny. His eyes now had black and gold false eyelashes glued to his eyelash line and black makeup leaving he corners of his eyes in thick points.

Draco had done the same thing with purple and green. Painting their nails and spell drying them they added elbow length fishnet gloves as a final touch and with Seriah's compliment of _"Stunning"_ they descended the tower stairs into the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall, leaving her to sleep.

When the doors opened and the two walked in silence fell on the Hall and all eyes were on them. Harry grinned and took Draco's elbow, together they walked to the Gryffindor table where they sat together and began putting eggs and potatoes onto their plates to eat. Whispers broke out among the tables and now Draco was grinning as well. Together they ate their breakfast and then stood. Seeing as it was a Saturday they had the day to themselves and decided to take a walk around the lake. It was a warm day after all.

Outside they talked about nothing and everything. About the reactions of the students, about their lives, about how they had gone from enemies to lovers. How Draco was hoping nothing would happen today. Harry agreed.

On their way back to the castle, however, darkness fell and before either could react darkness hit them.

Ch 7----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to find himself chained to a wall. He looked around and saw that Draco was chained on his right side and was still out. He realized they were in a dungeon and Harry felt sick when he figured that Draco had hoped to much. Footsteps sounded outside their cell door just as Draco was regaining consciousness. He was glad he had left Seriah behind.

"Where are we?" he asked just as the door opened and three hooded figures entered. One immediately removed his mask at the site of them to reveal Lucius.

"Draco what in blazes are you wearing?" he demanded.

"Clothes," was Draco's answer to which he received a sharp slap to his face.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated Draco. You will receive the Mark today, or you will die as a traitor." He turned and ordered the others to cut Harry and Draco down and when they were free of their chains they were escorted up a stone staircase and down a plush hallway with portraits of pale people. Harry knew from the pictures that they were in Malfoy Manor.

They reached a door and both were thrust into a sitting room where other hooded figures stood surrounding the last person Harry ever wanted to see. Draco blanched at the sight of Voldemort and moved to back away. His father pushed him forward again.

"_**What have we here? Does he resist Lucius? I warned you." **_He raised his wand but Lucius interrupted.

"No, my Lord. He will receive your mark. I have warned him of the consequences if he didn't."

"I don't care if you kill me Father. I will not take the mark. I refuse." Draco said. Lucius made to hit him but Voldemort held up a hand.

"_**And why is it that you refuse to take my mark?"**_ he asked quietly.

"Because I don't believe in your cause or your words. You said love did not exist and yet I have found love in the one person you hate. I love Harry Potter." There were gasps and chuckles alike then Voldemort spoke again, "_**Very well. Then you shall both die. Av-"**_ He was cut off by a spell hitting him in the chest and then the room was full of Order members, including Snape who'd fired the first curse. The Death Eaters and Order members dueled. Voldemort made to leave but Dumbledor appeared and Voldemort fired a curse at him.

The two dueled furiously until a stray curse from another fight hit Dumbledor in the back and he fell. Voldemort wasted no time and turned his wand on Harry.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_ he shouted. Draco screamed and leapt for Harry and both were hit. The curse rebounded off the couple who clutched each other and hit Voldemort in the face. It didn't kill him but only caused him to fall. Together Draco and Harry stood before Voldemort could speak and together they raised their wands and cast the spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort slumped over. He was dead. Many Death Eaters tried to flee when they realized what had happened. A few escaped but the Order caught the rest of them.

"Bravo boys," Dumbledor standing.

"Sir, why did the spell not hit us?" Draco asked. Harry answered for him.

"Love. When we went to risk our lives for the other the spell couldn't hit us." Harry turned to Draco and kissed him soundly on the lips. When they broke apart Harry turned to Snape who had avoided looking at them.

"Thank you Professor. Thank you all," Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Well then," said Dumbledor, a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we get back to the castle and enjoy a Halloween feast? It might be a few days late but you boys look dressed for the occasion." He smiled and helped them Apparate outside of the gate and together they walked up the long drive to the castle. Harry was glad he had chosen boots instead of spiked heels.

Inside the Great Hall was still decorated for Halloween, though the students had been sent to their dorms when Harry and Draco had been captured. Now that it was safe students came trickling into the Halls and soon the feast was underway.

Later up in the tower Harry told a worried Seriah what had happened. She was a tad angry that she couldn't have gone after them but Harry calmed her down with some of his blood. Then he and Draco settled in to kiss fiercely in a celebration of their survival. This time Draco won the dominance battle.

A/n Updates for We Have Cookies might be awhile. When I started writing the story in January I had woken up from a random dream and began writing. 2 chapters later I was out of ideas. Two days ago I awoke from a nap and wrote chpts 3-5. Then I tried writing chapter 6 but it was crap, my mum read it and her reaction was :p so yeah. Might be awhile. Plus I'm not feeling quite humorous because of current things going on in life. T_T I shall try, but it might be another random dream inspiration and those are rare. My greatest apologies. I do have a completed emo harry story however. Stories match moods......... SKITTLES!! )) fishie


End file.
